Enterprise (NX-01)
--MicioGatta 16:33, 7 mar 2009 (UTC) :Per la controparte dell'Universo Specchio, vedi [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS ''Enterprise]].'' Una delle più importanti navi stellari della storia, l' Enterprise (NX-01) è il culmine del progetto NX. L'NX-01 è la prima nave di classe NX, lanciata dalla Flotta Astrale della Terra Unita nel 2151. L' Enterprise pone la Terra Unita come legittima potenza interstellare e causa una vera e propria rivoluzione nelle politiche dei Quadranti Alfa e Beta, spianando la via per la creazione della Federazione dei Pianeti Uniti dieci anni dopo. Storia Sviluppo Nel 2063, l'ingegnere umano Zefram Cochrane dischiude le porte verso le stelle per l'Umanità inventando il motore a curvatura. Il suo propotito di razzo a curvatura, la Phoenix, sorpassa appena curvatura 1, la velocità della luce. Comunque, la vastità degli spazi interstellari fa sì che questa velocità non sia sufficiente per effettuare viaggi. In questa prospettiva, a curvatura 1, la velocità della luce, occorrerebbero quattro anni per viaggiare dalla Terra a Proxima Centauri, la stella più vicina al Sole. E' necessario sviluppare ulteriormente il motore a curvatura per l'esplorazione dello spazio profondo, ben al di là del Sistema Solare. Ciò viene fatto al Complesso Curvatura Cinque a Bozeman, nel Montana da diversi ingegneri, tra cui Henry Archer e Cochrane stesso. Per i successivi cento anni, lo sviluppo continua fino a che viene creato il primo motore dell'Umanità capace di arrivare a Curvatura 5. Questo motore rende finalmente possibile i viaggi interstellari in tempi ragionevoli, cioè giorni, settimane o mesi invece che anni. L'Umanità è quindi pronta a costruire la prima vera nave stellare. I lavori hanno inizio e nel 2151 l Enterprise è completata. Oltre al motore a curvatura 5, l Enterprise è anche la prima nave terrestre ad essere dotata di un teletrasporto certificato anche per il trasporto di organismi biologici. Ciononostante, la macchina ha diversi malfunzionamenti, ( ) e la navetta rimane il metodo preferito per lasciare la nave. Dopo gli sbarchi, la procedura standard richiede che l'equipaggio e i passeggeri utilizzino la camera di decontaminazione. La nave non è comunque all'avanguardia sotto molti punti di vista. A differenza delle navi vulcaniane ad essa contemporanee, non è equipaggiana con un raggio traente, ma solo arpioni. L Enterprise ha un equipaggio standardi di 83 Ummani, con l'aggiunta di una Vulcaniana e un Denobulano; all'incirca un terzo dell'equipaggio è formato da donne. ( ) Lancio e prime missioni L' Enterprise parte dal Complesso di Curvatura 5 il 12 Aprile 2151 sotto il comando del capitano Jonathan Archer. Il lancio avviene tre settimane in anticipo rispetto alla data stabilita per riportare Klaang, un Klingon, al suo mondo natale, Qo'noS. Il lancio anticipato viene osteggiato fortemente dall'ambasciatore vulcaniano Soval, che crede che l'Umanità non sia ancora prota per esplorare lo spazio. Riesce ad estorcere una concessione alla Flotta Astrale, costringendo Archer ad accattare l'imposizione del sub-comandante T'Pol sul suo vascello in cambio delle mappe stellari vulcaniane. ( ) Il lancio anticipato dell' Enterprise fa sì che la nave lasci lo spazioporto in parte impreparata: i suoi siluri spaziali non sono calibrati e i suoi cannoni a fase non sono nemmeno stati installati. I siluri spaziali vengono calibrati nel mezzo di una battaglia nel maggio del 2151; ( ) la nave non viene distrutta solo grazie all'intervento degli Axanar. I cannoni a fase non vengono installati fino a settembre 2151 mentre l' Enterprise combatte un nemico sconosciuto. ( ) Breve cancellazione e missioni successive Nel marzo del 2152, la missione della nave viene cancellata quando una delle sue navette sembra aver provocato l'incendio del gas tetrazine nell'atmosfera di Paraagan II, uccidendo 3600 innocenti coloni. A causa di questo, assieme ad altri eventi che conìinvolgono P'Jem e Tandar Primo, il Concilio del Comando della Flotta Astrale richiama l' Enterprise sulla Terra. L'ambasciatore Soval raccomanda che la Terra attenda ancora da dieci e vent'anni prima di tentare di nuovo l'epslorazione dello spazio profondo. Archer riesce convicere il Comando di Flotta e l'Alto Comando Vulcaniano di permettere all' Enterprise di continuare nella sua missione, quando si scopre che l'incidente è stato provocato da forze esterne. ( ) Nell'aprile del 2152, l' Enterprise subisce diversi danni quando incontra un campo minato romulano. ( ) Fortunatamente, la nave viene indirizzata da un vascello tellarite di passaggio a una stazione di riparazione automatizzata. L' Enterprise si trova, però, costretta a distruggere la stazione per sfuggirle. ( ) Un iniettore del plasma poco dopo, comunque, si rompe, obbligando la nave ad andare al pianeta natale dei Kreetassani. ( ) La ricerca dells uperarma xindi Dopo l'attacco xindi alla Terra nel marzo del 2153, l' Enterprise viene richiamata a casa. L'arrivo avviene il 12 aprile. L' Enterprise viene riparata e viene aggiornata con nuovi siluri fotonici, corazze delo scafo rinforzate, traduttore universale aggiornato e un nuovo centro di comando. Viene quindi rilanciata in una nuova missione nella Distesa Delfica per cercare la superarma xindi. L' Enterprise prende a bordo anche un gruppo di MACO per questa missione. ( ) La ricerca degli Xindi è lunga e pericolosa e impegna la nave per quasi un anno. L' Enterprise è in grave pericolo la maggior parte del tempo nella Distesa, data la presenza di anomalie spaziali generate dalle Sfere. ( ) Viene scoperta una sostenza isolante, il trellium-D, che può proteggere la nave dalle anomalie, ma sfortunatamente il trellium-D è dannoso per i Vulcaniani, in quanto distrugge i loro percorsi neurali, e il capitano Archer rifiuta al subcomandante T'Pol di lasciare la nave. Quindi, la schermatura non può essere usata. ( ) Nel febbraio del 2154, l' Enterprise determina la posizione dell'arma xindi e arriva nel sistema di Azati Primo. ( ) Qui, la nave viene severamente danneggiata a causa di diversi attacchi da parte degli Xindi. Il nucleo di curvatura primario viene distrutta e il capitano Archer è costretto ad azioni drastiche per ripararlo. ( ) L' Enterprise viene salvata da ulteriori danni dalla versione dell' Enterprise proveniente da un futuro alternativo, quando la seconda nave viaggia indietro nel tempo di 117 anni nel tentativo di usare un corridoio subspaziale. ( ) L' Enterprise riesce a portare a termine la sua missione distruggendo l'arma xindi, anche se il capitano Archer viene creduto morto. La nave viene trasportata sulla Terra da una nave xindi-aquatica a seguito della fine della missione, anche se fa una breve deviazione in un passato alternativo nel 1944 con l'aiuto di Daniels. Durante questa missione, Archer si riunisce al suo equipaggio dopo aver fermato il tentativo di Vosk di tornare al proprio tempo. In questo modo, viene posta fine alla Guerra Fredda Temporale che aveva a lungo dato problemi all' Enterprise. ( ) Vedi anche: Ricerca della superarma xindi Dopo il ritorno a casa I membri dell'equipaggio dell' Enterprise vengono acclamati come eroi al loro ritorno sulla Terra, specialmente il capitano Archer, a cui vengono intitolate diverse scuole. Vengono apportate alcune modifiche alla nave, tra le quali una nuova sedia del capitano, aggiornamenti al teletrasporto. ( ) Nel maggio del 2154, un gruppo di Potenziati ruba un falco da guerra klingon e uccide l'intero equipaggio. I Klingon minacciano la Terra a meno che i Potenziati non vengano catturati. L' Enterprise viene rilanciata con Arik Soong a bordo per cercare i Potenziati sul bordo del territorio del Sindacato di Orione. Dopo alcuni brevi scontri a fuoco con un intercettatori orioniani, i Potenziati trovano l' Enterprise e prendono Soong a bordo della loro nave avviandosi poi verso la Stazione 12. L' Enterprise li insegue ma non riesce a fermare Soong, che prende gli embrioni dei Potenziati. Soong vuole andare verso la Macchia di Rovi, ma i Potenziati si rivoltano contro di lui e si dirigono verso una colonia klingon e cercano di scaricare diversi patogeni nell'atmosfera. L' Enterprise arriva in tempo per fermare i potenziati, distruggendo loro e il Falco da guerra. ( ) Quando l'ambasciata terrestre su Vulcano viene fatta esplodere, all' Enterprise viene ordinato di raggiungere il sistema. L'Alto Comando Vulcaniano accusa i Syrranniti di aver piazzato la bomba. L'equipaggio scopre una bomba ancora inesplosa nelle macerie dell'ambasciata, su cui si trova il DNA di una Syrannita bene nota, T'Pau, ma successivamente viene scoperto che è una montatura. Archer e T'Pol intraprendono un viaggio nella Fornace per cercare T'Pau, lasciando Trip Tucker al comando dell' Enterprise. Dopo aver confutato le prove di V'Las sull'attentato, l'ambasciatore Soval viene buttato fuori dall'Alto Comando Vulcaniano e decide di schierarsi dalla parte degli Umani. All' Enterprise viene ordinato di lasciare il sistema ma Tucker si rifiuta, in quanto il suo capitano è ancora sulla superficie del pianeta. Soval informa il facente funzione capitano Tucker che i Vulcaniani stanno preparando un attacco ad Andoria. L' Enterprise avverte gli Andoriani e le due flotte di Vulcano e Andoria si incontrano e iniziano una battaglia con l' Enterprise dalla parte degli Andoriani. I Vulcaniani fermano l'attacco poco dopo, a causa di improvvisi cambiamenti politici sul loro piacenata natale. La scoperta di antichi testi di Surak causano la caduta dell'Alto Comando: l'attività della Flotta Astrale non è più regolata dai Vulcaniani. ( ) Poco tempo tempo la Riforma Vulcaniana, Emory Erickson esegue un miglioramento del teletrasporto in un esperimento sull' Enterprise, aumentandone la portata a più di 40000 chilometri. L'upgrade rimpiazza il vecchio piedestallo con un sistema più avanzato di controllo. ( ) Più tardi nel 2154, due ufficiali vengono contaminati da un virus a base silicio che è stato trasportato a bordo dell' Enterprise. Di conseguenza, una parte dell' Enterprise viene sigillata per essere messa in quarantena,. ( ) Nel novembre del 2154, l' Enterprise porta una delegazione tellarite, che include l'ambasciatore Gral, a Babel. Sulla rotta, riceve una chiamata di soccorso dalla nave da guerra andoriana Kumari. La nave è stata attaccata fda un vascello sconosciuto, anche se il comandante andoriano Shran accusa i Tellariti della distruzione della sua nave. In seguito, si scopre che la Kumari è stata attaccatta da un prototipo di nave-drone romulano che è in grado di assumere l'aspetto di altri vascelli. Gral e Shran riescono a venirsi incontro, l' Enterprise riesce ad arrivare al rendezvous con il trasporto tellarite che riporta Gral e la sua delegazione su Tellar Primo. L' Enterprise prosegue verso Andoria, dove il capitano Archer e il comandante Shran incontra gli Aenar, una razza cieca di telepati. Un membro degli Aenar, Jhamel, sale a bordo dell' Enterprise con Archer e Shran e assiste alla distruzione della nave-drone che i romulani hanno lanciato da Remus. Quindi, la nave stellare riprende il suo viaggio verso Andoria, su Shran e Jhamel sbarcano. ( ) L' Enterprise ritorna sulla terra il 27 novembre 2154. Mentre è lì, il capo ingegnere Charles Tucker viene trasferito sulla nave di classe NX ''Columbia''. Sulla Terra, il dottor Phlox viene aggredito e catturato dai Rigeliani. L' Enterprise segue la traccia di curvatura della Rigelian nave da carico che ha lasciato la Terra due ore dopo il rapimento di Phlox. La nave arriva alle coordinate della nave da carico, trovando però solo detriti del vascello. Quando l'equipaggio dell Enterprise cerca di determinare l'identità dei distruttori della nave da carico, un vascello klingon attacca la nave. Una squadra di sbarco dal vascello klingon abborda e sabota i sistemi dell Enterprise. I Klingon ritornano sulla loro nave, ma l Enterprise non è in grado di porre rimedio al sabotaggio. ( ) Alla fine, l Enterprise viene riparata grazie a una rischiosa manovra da parte della Columbia, quando Tucker ritorna sulla sua vecchia nave. Quindi, l'equipaggio riesce a salvare la razza klingon con l'aiuto di Phlox. La razza Klingon viene lasciata dalla cura con la fronte come quella umana, senza creste frontali, un tratto che durerà per quasi un secolo. ( ) Pochi giorni dopo, un Orioniano presenta un'offerta ad Archer: permetterà alla Flotta Astrale l'uso di un pianeta da lui scorperto. La Flotta Astrale effettuerà le operazioni di estrazione mineraria e l'Orioniano avrà il 10% del ricavato Per sigillare l'accordo, tre schiave di Orione vengono date in dono al capitano Archer. Le ragazze seducono l'equipaggio e controllano gli uomini. Tucker, l'unico a non esserne affetto, è in grado di smascherare i loro piani. L'Orioniano aveva pianificato di consegnare Archer al Sindacato di Orione, che vuole la sua testa, non importa se attaccata al corpo o no. L Enterprise lo ferma mandando una scarica elettrica lungo il deflettore e disabilitando la nave orioniana. ( ) L Enterprise presenzia inoltra quando i capi terrestri annunciano una coalizione con Vulcano, Andoria, Tellar, e Coridan. I membri dell'equipaggio dell Enterprise vengono acclamati come eroi quando si pongono le basi dell'allenza, quali precursori della Federazione dei Pianeti Uniti. E' durante questa conferenza che l'equipaggio svolge un ruolo principale nel trovare e neutralizzare i militanti dell'organizzazione Terra Prima, che voleva allontanare tutti i non-Umani, dopo aver dirottato il raggio verteron da Marte. Decommissionamento L Enterprise viene decommissionata nel 2161 per fare spazio alle nuove astronavi più avanzate. Viene messa in un museo della Federazione dove rimane almeno fino al XXIV secolo. ( ) :Non è noto come o se l ''Enterprise abbia partecipato nelle guerre romulane.'' Risultati L'esplorazione effettuata dall' '?Enterprise non è in territorio completamente inesplorato ed è effettuata con l'aiuto delle mappe stellare vulcaniane. Ciononostante, partecipa a molti eventi storici, come la scoperta della Guerra fredda temporale, ( ) il ritorno a Terra Nova, ( ) il continuo coinvolgimento negli attriti tra Vulcano e Andoria, ( , et al.) la distruzione della colonia di Paraagan II, ( ) il primo incrontro degli Umani con forme di vita non corporee, ( ) la scoperta di una tribù umana dispersa nella Distesa Delfica, ( ) la corsa per fermare la superarma xindi, ( , et al.) la crisi dei Potenziati, ( , et al.) la Riforma Vulcaniana ( , et al.) e la formazione della prima alleanza con Vulcaniani, Andoriani e Tellariti. ( ) Enterprise also made Earth's first contact with numerous species, including: * Akaalis, July 2151 ( ) Note: Official first contact was unavoidably made with only a single Akaali, as this species was too primitive and still not warp-capable * Andorians, June 2151 ( ) * Antarans, early 2153 ( ) * Arkonians, late 2152 ( ) * Axanar, May 2151 ( ) * Coridans, October 2151 ( ) * Enolians, late 2152 ( ) * Eska, November 2151 ( ) * Ferengi, December 2151 ( ) Note: This first contact remained unconfirmed until at least 2364 ( ) * Illyrians, early 2154 ( ) * Kantare, December 2151 ( ) * Klingons, April 2151 ( ) * Kriosians, September 2152 ( ) * Kreetassans, January 2152 ( ) Note: The ship later conducted a follow-up visit to the Kreetassan homeworld in mid-2152 ( ) * Malurians, July 2151 ( ) * Mazarites, February 2152 ( ) * Menk, September 2151 ( ) * Na'kuhl, 1944 ( ) * Orions, May 2154 ( ) * Organians, 2154 ( ) Note: The Organians wiped the minds of all on board of all memories of this first contact * Osaarians, September 2153 ( ) * Paraagans, March 2152 ( ) * Retellians, September 2152 ( ) * Risians, February 2152 ( ) * Romulans, April 2152 ( ) Note: First visual contact was not made until 2266; all that was seen of the Romulans was their ship ( ) * Sphere Builders, December 2153 ( ) * Skagarans, October 2153 ( ) * Suliban, April 2151 ( ) * Takret, September 2152 ( ) * Tandarans, January 2152 ( ) * Tholians, late 2152 ( ) * Triannons, November 2153 ( ) * Valakians, September 2151 ( ) * Vissians, early 2153 ( ) * Wraiths, November 2151 ( ) * Xindi, September 2153 ( ) * Xyrillians, May 2151 ( ) Command crew , located to the left of the bridge turbolift]] * Captain Jonathan Archer - commanding officer * Commander T'Pol - executive officer and science officer (Note: prior to the mission in the Delphic Expanse, T'Pol was a Sub-Commander on detached duty from the Vulcan High Command) * Commander Charles Tucker III - chief engineer (2151-54, 2154-61) * Commander Kelby - chief engineer (2154) * Lieutenant Malcolm Reed - armory officer and security chief * Ensign Hoshi Sato - communications officer * Ensign Travis Mayweather - helmsman * Doctor Phlox - chief medical officer (Note: Phlox was a member of the Interspecies Medical Exchange program and not a member of Starfleet) * Major J. Hayes - commander of MACO detachment (2153-2154) Vedi anche * [[Personale dell' Enterprise (NX-01)|Personale dell' Enterprise (NX-01)]] Alternate timelines 2153 through 2165 In one alternate timeline, Captain Archer's brain was infected with interspatial parasites in October of 2153. These parasites caused him to develop anterograde amnesia, and led to him being relieved of command. Subcommander T'Pol received a field commission from Starfleet, becoming the ship's new captain. She continued the search for the Xindi superweapon. In 2154 Enterprise learned the weapon was being built at Azati Prime. But as they drew close, the ship was attacked by two Xindi-Reptilian vessels. The ship suffered substantial damage: thirteen crew members died, including Travis Mayweather, and twenty-three were injured. In addition, the starboard nacelle was out of commission, limiting the ship to warp 1.7. By the time Enterprise reached Azati Prime at that speed, the weapon had been launched. They were able to follow it back to Earth through a subspace vortex, but their efforts were in vain and Earth was destroyed. In 2155, Enterprise led one of several convoys of survivors to Ceti Alpha V, where Humanity hoped to resettle to escape the wrath of the Xindi. When the ship arrived there in 2156, T'Pol turned command over to Commander Tucker; the ship's new responsibility was to patrol the Ceti Alpha system. The ship was upgraded with shields provided by General Shran of the Andorian Imperial Guard. In 2165, Enterprise was attacked by Xindi forces that had finally located Ceti Alpha, just as Archer and T'Pol had returned to the ship to attempt a treatment that would cure Archer. During the treatment, it was discovered that destruction of the parasites in the present erased them in the past; curing Archer of the parasites would change history so that he was never infected. In a desperate bid to change the timeline and save Earth, Archer and T'Pol vaporized the ship in a subspace implosion, thus preventing the parasites in Archer's brain from ever having infected him, creating a new timeline. ( ) 2037 In a different alternate timeline, the ship's trip through a subspace corridor from the Kovaalan nebula to the Xindi Council planet in February 2154 would have sent it to the year 2037. The particle wake from a damaged impulse manifold caused the corridor to shift in time. Unable to return to the present, Captain Archer decided to wait in the Delphic Expanse until the ship could stop the Xindi destroyer/probe from attacking Earth. To survive for all that time, Enterprise forged alliances with other species, trading its advanced technology for food and supplies. The ship even acquired alien crewmembers, such as Archer's wife Esilia; his great-granddaughter remained a member of the crew. With time, the ship acquired advances from other races as well. By 2154, its atmosphere processors had been doubled in efficiency, it acquired an isomagnetic collector from the Ikaarans, and it had had a tractor beam installed. In addition, Haradin traders provided the technology to upgrade the plasma injectors and allow the ship to reach warp 6.9 for a brief time, but the ship's injectors were too old to take the stress, and so they couldn't use the technology. The ship had been repeatedly detected by Xindi tracking stations, but the readings were never confirmed. By 2153 all of the original crew had died except for T'Pol, now more in touch with her emotions than she had been in the past. Lorian was in command of the ship, Karyn Archer was executive officer and pilot, and Greer was tactical officer. Enterprise tried to stop the Xindi probe from being launched at Earth, but Lorian gave the order to ram it too late, and the probe departed. In 2154, Enterprise rendezvoused with the Enterprise of that time period just before it entered the corridor. Lorian provided Archer with the Haradin specifications, but the future T'Pol intervened, showing that performing the upgrade was too dangerous. She suggested Enterprise upgrade its impulse manifold to reduce particle wake, but Lorian refused to let Archer carry out the plan; he stole the 2154 ship's injectors to use them himself. The two Enterprise''s deadlocked in space battle, and Lorian eventually relented and agreed to follow Archer's plan; Archer's ''Enterprise made it safely through the corridor. The fate of Lorian's Enterprise is unknown. It may have been destroyed by the Kovaalans it was fighting at last sight, it may have escaped, or it may have been erased from history by allowing the 2154 Enterprise to make it through the corridor. ( ) Mirror universe *[[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]] Appendici Background *In the DS9 Season 3 DVD's special feature "USS Defiant", Herman Zimmerman stated that the compact design of the NX-01 was influenced by the . *A drawing of the Enterprise hung in the row of paintings in Archer's ready room. * The prefix NX was formerly used for aircraft registered in the United States as experimental. Also see Registry. *A great number of panels from the Enterprise set have been sold off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. A shelf, seen inside the quarters, was also sold off. Apocrifo *''Enterprise'' is featured in the first few levels of the Star Trek: Encounters video game. Its levels are based off of the third season of Enterprise, and involve the search and destruction of the Xindi superweapon, as well as defeating the plans of the Sphere Builders. In addition, Enterprise appears in the game's last level when a temporal anomaly appears near Earth. When the anomaly causes the to vanish, Enterprise is left alone to battle a fleet of Dominion warships. In the end, Enterprise NX-01 joins forces with the ''Enterprise''-A, Enterprise-E, the , and USS Voyager to defeat a combined Xindi, Klingon, Romulan, Dominion, and Borg fleet. Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:Navi stellari terrestri bg:Ентърпрайз (NX-01) cs:Enterprise (NX-01) de:Enterprise (NX-01) es:Enterprise (NX-01) fr:Enterprise (NX-01) nl:Enterprise (NX-01) pl:Enterprise (NX-01)